All I See
by c i t r u s . p r i n c e s s
Summary: Maybe Warner saw a blonde who was sleeping her way to the top, but all I see is a woman who doesn't have to." Told in Vivienne's PoV. Implied Emmett/Elle and anti-Warner/Vivenne. Warning: OOC


_**Vivienne**_

"You _really _earned it…" I looked at my fiancé disbelievingly.

"Warner," I said, with a hint of disgust in my voice, "shut up." Warner looked at my like a was insane, took another glance at Elle before heading out the door. I blinked. I heard Elle emit a sound…she was crying. I knew that she wasn't having an affair with Callahan, I had seen what Warner hadn't: after Callahan had kissed her, Elle had smacked him cleanly across the face.

Elle turned back to see if I was still there. We stood frozen for a second in that position before I put my hand up in a quick, silent goodbye before heading out the door.

* * *

"Vivienne!" I looked up from the book I was reading to hear Emmett Forrest knocking on my dorm-room door and calling my name.

"Vivienne!" I scowled and put down my book. Yanking open the door, I hissed,

"What?" Then I saw something I though I'd _never _see: Emmett Forrest with tears running down his face.

"What?" I asked again, my tone and expression softening. Emmett just stood there. "Emmett?"

"E….El…Elle…" he choked out.

"Emmett!" I shouted. He jumped.

"She's leaving!" He walked over to my bed and sat down. I could've died right there. I walked over to my bed where Emmett was sitting and sat down next to him.

"She what?"

"She's leaving…Callahan-"

"I know…" I said softly, "I saw the whole thing." His head snapped up, "Warner did too." Emmett frowned and we sat like that for what seemed like forever.

"Vivienne…" Emmett said at last, "I need your help."

* * *

The plan was simple: I go to that salon Elle hangs out at with her friend…Paul-something, since Emmett said that she and Elle are good friends, and stop Elle form leaving.

But I wanted to do one thing before I stopped Elle.

"Warner…" he was talking to his friends outside the dorms. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Viv," he leaned in to kiss me. I ducked out of it.

"We need to talk." A look on concern crossed his face.

"Okay…." He replied, "about what?" I sighed and slid the engagement ring of off my finger.

"Here," I held the ring out to him.

"Vivienne?" Warner took the ring, "what….what's wrong? Do you want me to get another one? Is this one too big? Too small? Is the diamond not pretty?" He rambled out questions like there was no tomorrow. That was when I burst.

"Warner!" I snapped, "don't you get it?! I'm breaking up with you!" Warner's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"I'm sick and tired of you! And your ego!" I was furious, "and the way to treated Elle! Back in Callahan's office and in the jail! You know she's not having an affair with Callahan as well as I do!"

"What?"

"Argh!" I stormed off and over to where my car was parked. I fumbled with the keys, swearing like a sailor.

"Vivienne!" I turned to see Warner running up to me. I scowled, slid into my car, and drove off.

_This must be the place_… I thought when I arrived at the salon, the words _Hair Affair _on the window.

Closing my car door, I walked in. The desk attendant smiled at me.

"Hello, welcome. What can I do for you today?" I stopped.

"Uh…" Crap. I hadn't thought of that. "Just a…rinse…?" The woman smiled and before I knew it, I was getting my hair washed and I was under a hair dryer. I picked up a magazine. Then I heard the door open. It was Elle, so I covered my face with the magazine.

Since I was under the dryer, I couldn't make out what she was saying, but I did hear,

"...but it turns out I'm just one big, blonde joke and that's all anyone's ever going to see."

_That would be my queue._ I stood up, my hair still a bit damp.

"That's not what I see." Elle turned in my direction, shocked.

"Vivienne?"

"We girls have to stick together," I inwardly chucked at my own joke and tossing the magazine onto the counter, "and…Maybe Warner saw a blonde who was sleeping her way to the top," I paused, "but all I see is a woman who doesn't have to.

* * *

A/n: So OOC! (dies) Again, insparation struck and I got this down in about twenty minutes. Besides, I wanted to know how Vivienne broke up with Warner....shutting up now.


End file.
